


Tears And All

by Bam4Me



Series: Are Only The Beginning [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Big Brother Evan, Daddy!Ronon, Little!Evan, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: When you're truly content where you are, the tears aren't that bad to deal with, but when you're truly HAPPY where you are, the tears are just another part of a bigger, happier whole. Ronon hasn't felt this happy in a long time.





	Tears And All

**Author's Note:**

> I bet y'all thought I'd never update this series. Well guess what I am and I did.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

“I'm sorry I emoted at you.” John’s words were almost redundant, because he was still crying a little while he said them. At least, the hitch in his breath was still a bit high there. 

 

Evan thought his baby brother sounded like he needed a hug. 

 

“Emoted?” 

 

John nodded, rubbing at his tired eyes while he whined a little, still so very upset right now.

 

Today was the first day in three weeks that John had downtime for more than twelve hours at a time. Ronon had immediately snatched up the chance to pull his boys in for a play session, knowing that John and Evan were more keyed up than anyone had any right to be, that the two of them could use some serious stress relief.

 

Unfortunately, John hasn’t really been sleeping well this past week, and he’s exhausted and angry and tired and hasn’t liked anything they’ve done today.

 

Ronon knew he shouldn’t be happy with his smallest boy feeling so miserable right now, but John’s techy reaction to his own low mood and tiredness is textbook little frustration through and through. He was utterly tiny right now.

 

But also, he  _ really _ needed to sleep. Ronon sighed, handing Evan the sippy cup full of juice he’d gone off to get, and leaned down to pick up a still crying John off the floor. John clung to him like an octopus, arms and legs wrapped around him tight while he pushed his itchy face into Ronon’s neck. Everything felt wrong and bad and terrible right now and he just wanted to go to sleep forever and never get up again.

 

“The baby is tired, Daddy.”

 

Evan got up off the floor with the sippy cup in his hand, clinging to the end of Ronon’s tee shirt as he stared at the baby with wide eyes. Evan was a big boy, he could do lots of stuff, and even be left on his own for a few minutes if Ronon had to, but John was too little for all that. He needed constant attention, and soft toys so he didn’t hurt himself, and lots of kisses from Ronon and Evan to help him.

 

Ronon gently swayed with John a little, listening as John’s tears seemed to calm down a little at that. There was no use trying to get him to sleep before he calmed down, he’d just end up crying again. “Yeah, buddy, he’s really tired. Can you get Philip for me? I think he’d like to see him.”

 

Evan nodded, eager and willing to be a good helper for Ronon. He had never thought he’d like this, but he loved being a big brother. He was a big boy while he was little, but helping Daddy with the baby made him feel like such a big boy, it was awesome.

 

Philip had been abandoned next to the couch when John and Evan had been watching old Looney Tunes episodes on the tablet that Rodney had given them last month as a non-apology after being a jerk and making John mad. Suffice to say, John had accepted the apology, because the tablet was full of cartoons and it made him feel all warm and dumb inside because Rodney was okay with him being a little now.

 

Philip was good for cuddling with while John was watching cartoons, but he’d been left behind when it was time to go play with the blocks Evan had tempted him with. In retrospect, Evan probably should have just left the baby with his cartoons. Mindless television was good at getting people to sleep, and John could have used that. But stacking blocks was a little too intense for how tired he’d been and the baby had ended up crying.

 

It’s okay, because Daddy knows how to make him happy, and Philip would probably be a welcomed presence too. Philip was the awesome-est three eyed one eared bunny rabbit ever. Daddy says that’s not what they’re called, but John and Evan just roll their eyes cause Daddy obviously needs to learn his bunnies. He was very pretty, with splotchy red and white fur, and he had a big smile on his face to show a full set of human teeth, and Rodney seemed to be scared shitless of him.

 

Philip was John’s most  _ favorite _ toy ever, and he loved him lots and lots and he was the best.

 

Evan went back over to Ronon and John, and gently tugged on the baby’s shirt, till John lifted his head with a sad little sniffle, still obviously upset, but not really crying anymore. Evan held out the stuffie to him, and John blinked at it for a moment before he reached out one shaky hand to take the stuffie in his arms, always willing to hug him.

 

Ronon breathed out a little sigh of relief for the moment, swaying with the boy for a moment to calm him down a little more, enough to start falling asleep again, but stopped when he felt John jump in his arms.

 

He pulled back enough that he could see John’s face a little better -a feat in and of itself considering John didn’t want to go back, not when he could cuddle into Daddy’s comfortable neck- and John jumped again.

 

And another time.

 

Evan let out a funny little noise behind them and Ronon looked over to him in question.

 

“Daddy, the baby has hiccups.”

 

Ronon looked back to John again, just watching him, and John kept doing the funny jump in his arms. Ronon just sighed and rubbed John’s back for him, humming a little.

 

“He does.”

 

“Daddy, can we all cuddle in the big bed?”

 

The big bed meant cuddling in Ronon’s bed, which isn’t where John and Evan normally slept when they were here -not always anyways,- but Ronon made sure the two of them knew they were welcome there when they wanted to be. Ronon nodded, heading off the the bedroom with John still jumping a little in his arms.

 

John was tiredly curled up in a little lump on the bed, eyes at half mast and overtired now. He was beyond exhausted. Evan was sitting on the other side of him, placidly sucking at the nib of his sippy cup while Ronon ran his fingers through his hair. He would suggest telling the two of them a story, but every time one of them spoke, John looked a little bit like he wanted to murder them. It made sense, John always got annoyed when Ronon suggested bedtime stories. At first Ronon just thought he thought they were too babyish, but now he’s fairly sure John just didn’t want to hear them speak while he was trying to sleep.

 

Evan’s sippy cup went a little limp in his hands, and Ronon had to catch it before it could fall to the bed and wake Evan up, but it didn’t take much of a check to see that Evan was dead to the world now, and John had been snoring into his shoulder for the past two minutes.

 

He couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest as he watched the two of them. He hasn’t felt this relaxed in years. He hadn’t thought he’d ever have anything like this again in even longer. He was just so damn thankful for these two.

 

He was grateful to have them, tears and all.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com
> 
> For info: At this point, John doesn't exactly call Ronon Daddy yet. Evan does, because he's more used to ageplay, but John feels a little embarrassed about it still. But when he does, he's not gonna call Ronon Daddy anyways cause he's more prone to Dada, cause he's quite a bit smaller.


End file.
